


Listen to Zack

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack Fic, Crisis Core era Cloud, Drabble, Improper Malboro fighting tactics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Cloud needs to stop trying to prove himself.





	Listen to Zack

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: tentacles
> 
> This is pure crack fic

Zack was going to kill him.

He'd been told multiple times, but Cloud had wanted desperately to prove he had what it takes. So far all he'd manage to prove was that Zack was right.

As another slimy tentacle wriggled its way into him he fought not to moan. This should not feel good. He should not be hard. He certainly should not be considering thrusting back against the intrusion.

Cloud bit his lip and tried to force himself to hold still. Never again was he going to try fighting a Malboro on his own. 

Never.


End file.
